Petite
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: En un mundo donde las personas se dividen en petite y humanos, que pasara con Kuroko al conocer a dos personas que trataran de volverse dueño del pequeño (Pedido especial para Niu)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, perdón Niue por tardarme con tu pedido, pero yo no había visto KnB, pero aun así, hace más o menos ya una semana, leí todo el manga, ya vi las dos temporadas, solo falta el ova, pero mientras tanto te traigo aquí un fic AominexKurokoxKagami, ojala te guste.

Este fic es AU, aquí se tendrán orejas, símbolo de ser mascotas que se pueden comprar y vender, pueden ser libres o tener dueño, espero les guste la idea, es mi primer fic de este anime/manga tan genial.

Petite

Ese día el de cabello celeste miraba a su alrededor asustado, había escapado de unos hombres que deseaban capturarlo y venderlo, pero sus orejas de conejo se tensaron al oír un ruido y volvió a salir corriendo, chocando contra alguien, iba a levantarse y volver a huir pero fue detenido por una mano morena que le jalo a su lado y lo abrazo, arrinconándolo contra una pared.

-Shh, tranquilo, no te hare daño-le dijo a su oído al verlo forcejear.

-…-lo miro y asintió con su cara neutra-gracias-le dijo en voz apena audible.

Se quedaron así hasta que los hombres que perseguían al peli-celeste pasaron corriendo a su lado, solo entonces el de cabello oscuro se separó del menor y lo miro sonriendo, mirando sus orejas y llevando una manos a ellas, pero cuando menos cuenta se dio el otro ya estaba escapando.

-Eh! Oye espera-pidió al verlo huir, pero reacciono tarde y cuando menos se dio cuenta, había perdido al conejo-era…lindo-

Mientras tanto cierto conejito llegaba a su departamento, pero se sorprendió al ver que en la puerta de alado tenia cajas, de mudanza para ser más específico, cosa que le extraño bastante pero además le preocupo, si no era un petite podría haber problemas.

-Oh, un conejo-y el pobre volteo asustado mirando a un chico alto, de cabello rojo y mirada borgoña-seré tu vecino, un gusto-y miro la mano que se le ofrecía-soy Kagami Taiga-

-…Kuroko Tetsuya-dijo tomando su mano para después entrar a su departamento.

El pelirojo solo sonrió y siguió metiendo las cajas a su nuevo hogar.

Mientras tanto con Tetsuya pasaba algo distinto, ya que se encontraba en el piso por culpa de su hermano mayor, el cual se le había tirado encima y le sonreía alegre, para después levantarse y darle la mano para parar al otro.

-Hola Tetchan, como te fue?-Nigou, su hermano mayor, cualquiera diría que eran gemelos de no ser por su cabello negro y orejas de perro.

-Lo normal Nigou-y no le preocuparía con lo de su persecución-hablando de eso, tenemos nuevo vecino-

-A si, Taiga-kun, se ve es un chico agradable-admito el mayor con una enorme sonrisa-además, creo que tiene un amigo que se quedara con el-

El menor solo suspiro con cansancio, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello, así que en su lugar se fue a cambiar por un short que dejaba libre su cola y una camisa de manga corta de color blanco además de unas zapatillas deportivas, y cuando salió de su cuarto se encontró con que su hermano estaba sentado en sillón hablando muy cómodamente con un chico moreno y con Kagami, alzando una ceja extrañado ante esta escena.

-Tetchan, mira son los vecinos-llamo su hermano, logrando con eso que el resto se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Oh, tu eres el de esta tarde-y fue cuando se permitió ver al moreno, pelo azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color-me presento, soy Aomine Daiki-y entonces supo Tetsuya que algo malo iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorpresa.

Una semana había pasado desde que se enteró que sus vecinos eran unos….fanáticos de los petite, como minino les había visto con 7-8 distintos en la semana, a cada uno!, Nigou no parecía enterado pero Kuroko estaba preocupado, ya que la mayoría de los chicos que entraban salían….cambiados, en lugar del orgullo que se notaba al principio, terminaban temblando, y un poco perdidos.

-Si esto sigue así Nigou se enterara, eso podría significar la salida de los dos-sonrió con añoranza, tenía esperanza de que eso sucediera.

Pero lamentablemente no fue así, lo que fue peor es que por cuestiones de trabajo su hermano se iba a tener que ausentar durante un mes aproximadamente y claro, no quería dejar a su tierno hermanito solo, así que tuvo una "fantástica" idea.

-Tetchan, ven aquí-llamo el perro al otro, apareciendo el nombrado casi enseguida-como sabes, me voy a tener que ausentar un mes, por ello-y lo miro serio, clara advertencia que no se aceptaba un no por respuesta-te quedaras con Taiga-kun y Daiki-kun hasta que regrese-

-E..espera, niichan, es una broma?-y el de cabello celeste lo miro con ojos asustados, ir con esos chicos que se notaban eran maquinas sexuales?-pe..pero, por qué?-

-Es fácil, no es bueno que un petite se quede solo, además ellos fueron muy amables en ofrecer cuidar de ti-le aseguro con una enorme sonrisa-además esta decidido, desde la próxima semana, durante todo un mes te quedaras con ambos-dijo con una enorme resolución.

Y por mas que el conejo quiso apelar por su propio bien, fue completamente ignorado y sacado fuera del apartamento para que fuera a comprar los víveres de la semana, eso le dio un poco de dejavu, ya que la primera vez que tuvo un encuentro con sus ahora vecinos, ese día igual había tenido que escapar de unos vendedores después de salir a comprar un encargo.

-Dudo que mi día pueda empeorar mas-suspiro fastidiado, pero en ese momento justo en ese momento uno de sus lindos vecinos iba saliendo.

-Io Tetsuya-

-Kagami-kun, ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas así-pidió con voz calma, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-Bueno, supongo que Nigou ya te dijo sobre lo de la siguiente semana-Kuroko volteo a verlo indiferente, pero se sorprendió al verlo sonrojado-mira, sé que nos has visto a Ahomine y a mí con varios petite-ante esto el conejo dio un salto asustado-pero no te haremos nada, te lo prometo-aseguro.

Kuroko quedo sorprendido por su sinceridad, pero aun así le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y se despidió del chico, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la calle, así que continuo su camino con paso rápido, no podía arriesgarse a ser perseguido de nuevo. Aunque al llegar a la tienda pensó si tal vez no sería mejor tener que huir.

-Tetsu, que haces aquí?-pregunto Daiki pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Aomine-kun-suspiro con cierto cansancio pero aun así decidió responderle-de compras-

-Ya veo, en ese caso date prisa, te acompaño de vuelta-

Y Kuroko le iba a decir que no había necesidad, pero el otro tenia cara de "no me repliques" así que solo se alzó de hombros ya cansado, y a los diez minutos ambos peli azules se encontraban caminando camino al complejo de departamentos en el cual vivían.

-Daiki-kun, Tetchan-y de la nada apareció Nigou sonriente abrazando a su hermano menor-me preocupaba que te molestaran, pero por lo visto no hay de qué preocuparse-

-Nigou-san, buenas tardes-saludo el moreno educado.

-Bueno, a lo que venía, Tetchan, debo ir a ver algo al trabajo, llegare tarde así que no me esperes despierto-

-No te preocupes niisan, tu ve con calma-despidió el conejo y más al ver que este empezaba a lloriquear, mientras se iba murmurando algo así como *Mi hermano no me quiere*, causando risa en el menor.

-Bueno, mejor subamos-indico Aomine empezando a caminar y sin molestarse en voltear.

El pequeño corrió detrás del otro y apenas alcanzo a entrar en el ascensor, mirando molesto a su acompañante mientras este sonreía divertido por la cara de puchero que ponía el contrario.

-Eres demasiado adorable-dictamino el otro agachándose a la altura de Kuroko y sonriendo sensual.

-Aomine-kun, por favor sepárate de mí-pidió Tetsuya nervioso y poniendo sus manos en el pecho del otro.

-No lo creo-para ese momento el de cabello celeste estaba histérico, el aliento a menta lo estaba mareando.

Pero su suerte fue buena, o tal vez mala, ya que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y con eso ambos casi caen, librándose del casi beso con el moreno, pero a cambió fue sujetado por Taiga, el cual lo aferro a él.

-Que estás haciendo Ahomine, dijimos que no le haríamos nada aun-grito molesto el pelirojo.

-Calla Bakagami, no es mi culpa que sea tan lindo-le devolvió su compañero.

-Co..como que aún no me harían nada?-

-No es obvio?-ambos mayores le voltearon a ver-queremos tomarte de forma salvaje-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Y Tetsuya estaba seguro de algo, y más cuando ambos se le acercaron y besaron sus labios de forma suave, despidiéndose de él y entrando después a su departamento, el mes que pasaría con ellos sería muy movidito.

- Volví!, después de casi un año o más….o menos, no lo se, bueno, como sea, recuerdan que dije me podían hacer pedidos?, les vuelvo a decir, Aburame Akemi, para que me dejen lo que quieran, hasta me pueden presionar por la página, hoy me propuse subir un capitulo de 4 de mis historias….agradeciera que las leyeran, pero si no lo hacen se entiende….gracias por su apoyo a los que siguen leyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Empezar la semana.

Entro al apartamento con una clara cara de sospecha y preocupación, y más cuando los dos mayores quisieron ayudarlo, logrando con so que el pequeño conejo se buscara esconder, causando cierta diversión en sus compañeros pero aun así se acercaron a él con cierta precaución.

-Calma Tetsu no es como si fuéramos a lastimarte-aseguraba Daiki manteniéndose a una distancia segura del petite.

-Ya claro, y su "Queremos tomarte de forma salvaje"-imito la voz de Kagami-no es para preocuparse-

-Pero Tetsuya, lo haremos cuando estés listo-aseguro el pelirojo-no queremos forzarte-

Kuroko los miro y aun de mala gana empezó a caminar detrás de ellos cuando se ofrecieron a mostrarle el camino a su cuarto, el apartamento era amplio y de colores, para sorpresa de Tetsuya, bastante claros y relajantes, una cocina americana bastante limpia, una mesa y cuatro sillas de madera, sillones de color crema, una mesa de centro de vidrio y varias puertas que suponía eran sus cuartos, el baño y un estudio.

-Aquí dormirás, cualquier cosa puedes tomarla-aseguro el moreno-toma este lugar como tu segundo hogar-

El menor solo asintió agradecido y empezó a acomodar sus cosas mientras era dejado solo en ese cuarto, pero aún estaba preocupado, esos chicos querían….tener sexo con él, huggg, el solo pensarlo le hacía tener escalofríos.

Salto cuando sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y con rapidez saco su teléfono encontrando un mensaje de su amigo Furihata que decía así: "Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad Kuro, además, no puedes negar el atractivo de tus vecinos". Kuroko al terminar de leer lo escrito suspiro con fastidio, su amigo al igual que él era un petite, solo que el castaño tenia orejas y cola de chihuahua, y él era el único que sabía sobre sus problemas.

Pero era cierto, no podía negar que tanto Kagami-kun como Aomine-kun eran bastante guapos, pero aun así, no por eso se iba a acostar con ellos!, él quería que su primera vez fuera especial y al recordarla le sacara una sonrisa.

-Bueno al mal paso darle prisa-se lamentó y terminando de acomodar todo salió de su cuarto, pero se arrepintió enseguida de ello.

Sus dos compañeros de piso estaban comiéndose—no literal—a otros petite, ni siquiera tenían la decencia por estar el ahí, sin pensarlo tosió un poco, llamando la atención del resto, logrando así ver el rostro de los petite, uno de cabello negro y con un ojo tapado con orejas de lobo, y el otro castaño y con orejas de hámster.

-Hey Tetsu, lo siento, te molesta si cenas solo esta noche?-pregunto Daiki sosteniendo con fuerza al hámster, a lo que este solo negó.

-Si te quedas con hambre puedes agarrar más comida-le recordó Taiga jalando al lobo a lo que suponía era su cuarto, mientras que el conejo solo asintió.

Al ver ambas puertas cerrarse camino como en trance al comedor viendo que la cena ya estaba servida, estaba un poco en shock, ya que desde que conoció a ambos muchachos no le faltaba atención, literalmente, no importaba que, siempre estaban pendientes del conejo y que ahora le dejaran por otros le había…..dolido.

Negó rápido con la cabeza y empezó a comer dejando en el plato un poco más de la mitad, para después caminar a su cuarto, pero en el camino se atravesó por ambas habitaciones prohibidas, según él, escuchando así los gemidos y jadeos que salían de las bocas de los petite y tal vez hasta de ambos chicos con pelo de color.

Se quedó ahí un rato mientras cerraba los ojos, imaginando como serían sus movimientos, sus cuerpos llenos de sudor, sus rostros tal vez un poco sonrojados, jadeando y también, para que negarlo, el cómo serían sus miembros, meterlos en su boca, que estos embistieran contra su cuerpo sin control.

Ante eso no pudo evitar jadear y abriendo los ojos asustado corrió a su cuarto con un pequeño problema entre sus piernas, entrando y azotando la puerta.

-Que fue eso?-dijo jadeante y mirando su entrepierna.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de a lado ambos chicos habían ya terminado y ahora veían a sus amigos vestirse con tranquilidad, pero también algo perturbados, ya que Taiga al momento de correrse había dicho el nombre del conejo, mientras que Daiki en ningún momento pudo sacar de su cabeza al pequeño, imaginando que era el a quien follaba.

-Y el Tetsuya que mencionaste es?-pregunto su amigo con curiosidad.

-El conejo-admitió un poco apenado.

-Ya veo, ciertamente es un buen espécimen-le aseguro-te diré algo, están en su época de celo en una semana, no se resistirán a ningún acercamiento-

-Ya veo, gracias Tatsuya-le sonrió agradecido "Por ello pidió que lo cuidáramos".

Mientras que con Aomine, el hámster estaba acomodando la habitación, la cual termino un poco desordenada por los juegos previos.

-Aomine, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero que te pasa?-le pregunto curioso.

-Solo que no me puedo sacar cierto problema de la mente-admito de mala gana.

-El conejo que nos vio?, ah, lo siento, lo siento, no tienes que responder-

-Ryo, basta, eres mi amigo, y si, es ese conejo-

-Ya veo, si te sirve de algo Aomine, cada cierto tiempo los conejos entran en celo, y una semana antes empiezan a mostrar cierto olor, y lo note hace poco, así que dentro una semana o menos, no se resistirá a lo que hagas-

Aomine solo le escucho atento y sonrió divertido, la siguiente semana sería muy interesante.

Hola de nuevo, les vengo a anunciar algo, empecé a hacer unos dibujos….bueno en realidad es solo uno, pero no sé si deba iluminarlo o no, lo subiré a mi página de facebook y decidme que sería mejor, nos vemos…..espero la siguiente semana, intentare subirlos semanal.


	4. Chapter 4

Celo.

Una semana había pasado desde ese incidente y siendo sinceros Tetsuya estaba bastante afectado aun, por eso mismo cuando veía que ambos chicos se le acercaban el huía sin mediar palabra, la última vez que hablaron propiamente dicho fue al día siguiente de la escena que tanto problemas le traía, y lo único dicho fue un regaño contra el menor por no comer bien.

-Pero aun así no puedo dejar me vean desde hoy-se decía el de cabello celeste mientras atrancaba la puerta con todo lo que tenía a la mano.

El conejo llevaba despierto desde la madrugada, había escrito una nota diciéndoles a los chicos que dejaran la comida fuera, el no saldría durante toda esa semana sin importar que, así que empezó a mover primero la mesa de noche, después la cama y con mucho esfuerzo el librero y el armario.

-Listo-suspiro satisfecho y sacudiendo el polvo en sus manos-ahora solo queda esperar-

Cuando dieron las 11 fue cuando Aomine despertó, guiado por el delicioso aroma de café recién hecho y corriendo fue a la cocina para ver a Taiga cocinando, pero había algo raro ahí, ya que este estaba con el ceño fruncido y movía lo que fuera en el sartén con furia.

-Hey, Bakagami pasa algo?-

-Tetsuya no saldrá de su cuarto durante esta semana-se quejó-justo cuando era nuestra oportunidad-

-Qué?!, oye oye, estas seguro?-

-Sí, le pregunte, además hay una nota en su puerta-al ver que no podía hacer nada con su humor apago la estufa y suspiro mirando a su amigo.

-Hablare con él, y si no veré el que puedo hacer, no se quedara ahí dentro por siempre-

Kagami solo asintió y miro lo que era la comida para tirarla y mirando al moreno irse con paso firme a la habitación del albino y al llegar ahí vio la nota y con molestia la arranco, tocando la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

-Tetsuya, que te pasa?-pregunto lo más amable posible-te sientes mal?-

-So..solo déjame aquí Aomine-kun, por favor-

Pero Aomine al oírle se sobresaltó, su voz parecía un jadeo de placer y eso había sido más que suficiente para excitarlo, así que acerco su oreja a la puerta y fue cuando se dio cuenta, el pequeño Kuroko se estaba masturbando.

-Hey Aho…-el pelirojo se quedó callado al ver que el de cabello azul estaba hincado y además se estaba tocando la entrepierna con la oreja pegada al cuarto de Tetsuya.

-Hey Taiga-llamo en un susurro-ven aquí-le indico.

Taiga se movió al mismo lugar que su amigo y pudo escucharlo, el conejo gemía como si la vida se le fuera en ello, así que empezó a tocarse el también, mordiéndose los labios de placer y sacando, al igual que Daiki, su miembro para tocarse más fácil y sin poder evitarlo ambos se corrieron al oír al menor gritar.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la habitación, Tetsuya no pudo virar recordar a sus dos vecinos compañeros de cuarto, y eso le hizo empezar a sentir como una erección se formaba en sus pantalones, y con vergüenza empezó a mover sus manos sobre el bulto entre sus piernas gimiendo y suspirando de poco en poco hasta que comenzó a jadear, claro que casi le da el infarto por oír la voz de Aomine, pero eso en lugar de desanimarlo, lo animo más de lo necesario obligándolo a meter su mano entre sus piernas para sentir su entrada y empezar a acariciarse y en cuanto un poco de uno de sus dedos entro no pudo evitar correrse con un grito.

-Esta semana será muy larga-se lamentaron tres personas.


	5. Chapter 5

Chicos, aquí el limón, espero les guste, me esforcé lo más posible, por eso espero sea algún consuelo por lo poco que actualice, bueno…. Que empiece el show!

-Les recordamos que hay una página Aburame Akemi, en Facebook por si quieren pedidos o saber que historias se actualizan-

Tres días, tres días sin ver al conejo y no lo soportaban más, así que sin pensarlo ni un minuto más, tanto Taiga como Daiki decidieron hacer un plan, engañarían al conejo fingiendo que esta noche no estarían en casa, seguramente el pequeño con eso tendría confianza suficiente para salir de la habitación en busca de comida, y apenas hicieran eso, saldrían a emboscarlo, y por qué no?, violarlo.

Pero el mayor problema es que ambos querían al conejo para ellos solos, no estaban muy acostumbrados a compartir, por eso estaban ambos en la mesa de la cocina con una mirada seria, no se dejarían vencer tan fácil.

-Piedra, papel o tijeras-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras soltaban sus manos.

-Bien, gane-celebro Taiga con una sonrisa pícara-yo lo hare primero con Tetsuya-

-Tsk, fue solo suerte Bakagami-

-Como sea tenemos que hacerlo ahora, no creo aguantar mucho más-se quejó Daiki.

-No seas idiota, apenas es mediodía, irnos ahora es demasiado sospechoso-

El otro solo cruzo sus brazos molesto y levantándose de la mesa camino al sillón para sacar una revista de un petite bastante popular últimamente, cosa innegable, ese zorro era bastante apetitoso.

Taiga al verlo solo negó un poco divertido con la cabeza y camino a la cocina para dejar comida lista para el conejo y ponerla frente a su puerta, el pelirojo no sabía cómo lo hacía pero de alguna manera, el plato siempre aparecía vacío a las dos horas de haber sido dejado.

Apenas termino con su tarea se dio el lujo de sentarse en el sillón y prender la televisión con aburrimiento, esperando fuera la hora de actuar, aunque eso no significaba que tuviera mucha paciencia, el solo pensar que pronto tendría al menor debajo suyo le hacía desesperarse más.

Mientras tanto con Tetsuya las cosas eran muy distintas y el conejo estaba en su cama respirando agitado después de tener un orgasmo demasiado abrumador para ser el cuarto en el día, pero el conejo estaba por completo perdido y solo podía desear sentir unas manos que le recorrieran, eso era demasiado calor para Kuroko, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, no se entregaría a los dos mayores.

-Con ese increíble cuerpo, y sus ojos además de su aroma-fantaseaba un poco el menor y con ello iba poniéndose de nuevo duro, y justo cuando su mano iba a volver ayudarle tocaron la puerta.

-Nee Tetsu vamos a salir, la comida está en el micro, regresaremos tarde-su mano estaba a medio camino de su erección, aunque parecía más que animada después de haber oído la voz del moreno.

-Gra..Gracias Aomine-kun-susurro con la voz ahogada por el placer.

Pero Aomine no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa pervertida y deseosa al oír al menor y no pudo evitar desear que el menor pronto saliera de su habitación y poder hacerle el amor con locura.

Una hora después Tetsuya se atrevió a salir encontrando el lugar completamente vacío, cosa que agradeció internamente ya que sus hormonas estaban al 100 y un poco de estimulación le podía encender fácilmente. Pero justo cuando pensaba en eso unos brazos le tomaron por la cintura y unos labios se posaron sobre su cuello.

-Q..Qué?-

-Shh, no hables solo disfruta-

Volteo asustado a ver detrás suyo, pero en su lugar recibió un beso cargado de pasión y sin poder negarse envolvió el cuello ajeno con sus brazos para poder corresponder el beso y abrir enseguida su boca, permitiendo que esa lengua intrusa se colara en su boca y le dominara fácil y completamente, gimiendo y jadeando, su boca besando el cuello ajeno sin mucho esfuerzo y mordiendo donde se unía con el hombro, la excitación podía más con el que el raciocinio.

-Por lo que veo, alguien está ansioso, verdad Taiga- dijo en tono insinuante Aomine al ver al conejo tan pasional.

El otro solo le sonrió con lasciva, clara muestra de que el moreno tenía razón. Kuroko estaba bastante excitado y por lo visto, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de apagar la flama dentro suyo.

-Venga conejito, no te olvides de mí-pidió Aomine como si estuviera herido.

Daiki se acercó a ambos chicos, y tomando del mentón al menor empezó a besarlo con brusquedad, mordiendo sus labios, chupándolos, metiendo su lengua dentro del otro y rozándola con la ajena, y hasta que no sintió al chico forcejear no le dejo libre. Mientras tanto Kagami ya había empezado a quitarle la camisa al menor y al tener su pecho al descubierto se acercó a él para olerlo y después trasladarse a sus tetillas para darles una lamida a cada una y después soplarles encima, recibiendo a cambio un temblor del otro, sintiéndose más seguro empezó a morderlos mientras veía como el miembro del otro iba despertando.

-Dios, ya estas duro solo por eso?-se burló Aomine bajando al pálido cuello para empezar a morderlo y chuparlo.

Tetsuya no respondió nada, solo podía dejarse hacer y soltar gemidos con cada cosa que hacían esos chicos, demasiado abrumado en el placer como para intentar detener a cualquiera de los dos, lo único que pudo hacer fue ladear y hacer más para atrás su cuello para continuar con esos besos tan deliciosos que recibía.

En determinado momento ambos mayores se miraron y no hicieron más que sonreír de manera perversa, así que Daiki bajo su boca hasta la tetilla izquierda de Tetsuya mientras Kagami se encargaba de la derecha, ambos bajando el short que traía el conejo junto a al bóxer.

-Te haremos rogar porque te follemos-aseguro el de cabello azul.

El de cabello rojo solo le sonrió y tomando al pequeño en brazos, fueron a la habitación del nombrado, tirándolo en la cama mientras Aomine iba a su propia habitación en busca de unos "juguetes". Apenas los consiguió, camino de vuelta con los otros, solo para descubrir que Taiga estaba sobre Kuroko comiéndoselo a besos, pellizcando sus tetillas y masturbándolo, mientras que el chico solo se retorcía sobre la cama mientras gemía de manera descontrolada por obvias razones.

-Hey bakagami, no te emociones tanto, recuerda que tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar- le recordó el peliazul para mostrarle una cinta de color negro junto a unas esposas.

Taiga no pudo evitar sonreír con lasciva, y apartándose del chico de piel de pálida dejo que Aomine se arrodillara en la orilla de la cama para que tomara al menor de las muñecas y las subía arriba de su cabeza para poder esposarlas, y después se inclinó a besarlo, notando que el menor se ponía un poco inquieto. Pero apenas dejo que su lengua se colara a la boca del conejo este se relajó de manera que pudo colocar la venda en los ojos celestes.

-Q..Qué?!- se quejó el menor.

-Shhh calma, todo estará bien, confía en mí-

Y ambos mayores empezaron a quitarse su ropa mientras admiraban como el chico trataba de ver o liberarse, consiguiendo solo restregarse en la sabanas y hacer que los "carnívoros" se excitaran cada vez más. Kagami fue el primero en quedar sin ropa y volver a saltar sobre Tetsuya, poniéndose sobre él y pasando a besar su cuello, dejaría sus labios libres para poder gozar de esos sonidos tan lascivos que sacaba el otro.

-Ah… ah…. Haa…. No más, por favor-

-Deberías mejor disfrutarlo al 100 mejor Tetsu, por que no te dejaremos ir hasta que te llenemos por completo-

Kuroko al oír la voz ronca de Daiki no pudo evitar tener un escalofrió y siguió jadeando y gimiendo, mientras que Aomine, ya desnudo, se acercó al pecho desnudo del menor y empezó a juguetear de nuevo con la tetilla derecha y su siniestra empezó a bajar hasta llegar al estómago plano del conejo y lo acarició de manera sutil, con la punta de los dedos.

Kagami al ver esto decidió ser más atrevido también y dejo de marcar el cuello del menor para después bajar también al pecho del conejo y su diestra empezó a torturar el otro botón libre mientras su boca marcaba el pecho, pero le dio una rápida mirada a Daiki para indicarle algo que el otro entendió sin ningún problema. Se separaron de Kuroko y las manos libres de los chicos bajaron hasta el trasero ajeno para apretarlo y juntar las tres erecciones empezando a frotarse.

-N..no basta- pedía el de pelo celeste, ya con saliva cayendo de su barbilla -me….me corro-

Pero eso no hizo que se detuviera, en realidad, fue como si les dieran más ánimos ya que empezaron a moverse más rápido y fuerte, causando que efectivamente, el de menor tamaño se corriera en medio de espasmos y gemidos.

-Y aún falta lo mejor- le aseguro Taiga.

Parándose un momento de su lugar camino a su mesita de noche y busco algo ahí, para apenas encontrarlo volver con prisa a la cama, Aomine al verlo volver quito la venda de los ojos del conejo para que viera que traía Kagami, y el pelirojo llamo la atención de Tetsuya mostrándole la botellita de lubricante.

-Creo que sabes que sigue, cierto?-

Kuroko solo los miro asustado y quiso escapar, pero Aomine lo tomo de las piernas obligándole a separarlas mientras lo obligaba a acostarse en su moreno pecho de manera que estaba completamente expuesto a Taiga, el cual, al verlo en esa posición puso lubricante en tres de sus dedos y con cuidado acerco uno al agujero del chico.

-Mantén la calma, si no dolerá más- le aseguro Daiki llevando una mano a la erección de un color más pálido que la suya -solo escúchame a mi Tetsu-

Y en cuanto empezó a masajear su pene, Kagami fue a meter el dedo medio con seguridad y constancia, moviéndolo con suavidad, oyendo los quejidos del menor, era obvio que sentía un poco de dolor, pero ya tenían experiencia preparando a alguien virgen, por lo cual no se preocupó y moviendo un poco más su dedo, se atrevió a meter otro, continuando así hasta que se aseguró que con tres dedos dentro era el mismo conejo quien buscaba más.

-Estás listo-

Tomo de los tobillos a Tetsuya de manera de tener su entrada completamente a la vista y con cuidado, se fue enterrando en el mirando la cara pálida del chico para saber cuándo seguir o cuando detenerse solo un poco, para al fin estar dentro del chico completamente y jadear, estaba tan estrecho y caliente ahí, que sin poderlo evitar empezó a embestir de manera salvaje, y sacando solo gemidos de placer, y un poco de dolor.

Después de 30 minutos de seguir con ese ritmo salvaje Kagami termino dentro del chico conejo para que después de que saliera del fuera Aomine quien tomara el lugar de Taiga, causando un gemido de cansancio y placer en el de ojos celestes, tomando de igual manera un ritmo salvaje, para acabar después de un tiempo y también dentro del menor.

-Fue delicioso- fue lo último dicho dejándose caer para que los tres se entregaran a Morfeo.


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí el final del fic, bastante X pero no supe terminarlo sin hacerlo mas largo y complicado, perdón si les decepciona un poco y espero les guste.

Cuando Kuroko despertó miro el lugar extrañado, esa no era su habitación designada, pero no se preocupó por eso, si no más que nada por el sueño que había tenido.

-Tengo que tomar un baño- se quejó mientras se iba a parar, pero descubrió su cuerpo más pesado y no pudo más que contener el aliento mientras miraba a su lado descubriendo a Kagami y al voltear la mirada a Aomine -esto es una pesadilla- se quejó.

Llevo sus manos a su rostro y suspiro con pesadez, de todas las cosas posibles no se imaginaba el acostarse con sus vecinos, es más, su primera vez debería haber sido con alguien que amara.

-Buenos días Tetsu/Kuroko- saludaron ambos mayores al mismo tiempo mientras bostezaban.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno así que vayan a arreglarse- ordeno Taiga levantándose y mostrándose en todo su esplendor.

-Vale, en poco estamos en la cocina- le dijo Daiki despreocupado.

-Es..esperen- fue la queja de Kuroko mirándolos molesto.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron y lo miraron con curiosidad para después sonreír pervertidamente y acercándose a el besarlo con fiereza, no dejándole escapar del beso sino hasta que les falto el aire.

-Ahora también eres nuestro, no importa cómo, tu vivirás para y por nosotros- le explico el peliazul.

-Pero no te asustes, si algún día llegaras a encontrar alguien mejor que nosotros, cosa casi imposible, podrás ser libre-

Y Tetsuya al ver sus ojos supo que era verdad, él ahora estaba a merced de esos dos chicos, y eso de cierta manera, no le molestaba ni un poco.

-Entonces, deberán esforzarse por demostrar que en verdad no hay nadie mejor que ustedes- les reto el conejo sonriendo un poco.

Los carnívoros solo sonrieron en burla y salieron del cuarto para ponerse ropa y disfrutar del tiempo que quedaba con el pequeño conejo en su departamento, por lo visto, esos días serían más interesantes y movidos de que lo que habían planeado. Y eso, era algo que ninguno de los tres pensaba desaprovechar.


End file.
